


With Each Step

by kpetra



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpetra/pseuds/kpetra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa Harry Potter AU. </p>
<p>One year since Lexa's disappearance, three months since the attacks began... in the midst of a war Octavia finds that Clarke's Patronus has changed to a raccoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts or memories are in Italics

_She felt the fingers playing with her own even before she had awoken- the heightened awareness of her surroundings constantly prodded at her consciousness ever since her Auror mission had started nearly half a year ago. Recognizing the source of the light caresses, however, Clarke remained immobile, feigning sleep to see what her companion might do next._

_Or at least, pretending to be asleep had been the intention, until the feeling of a small weight slipping onto one of her fingers caused both of Clarke's eyes to open, delicate eyebrows rising in their surprise as she quickly sat up._

_"Wha-"_

_The girl in front of her simply smiled, leaning in to quiet her with a chaste kiss on the lips._

_"Shh."_

_Clarke sighed when they broke apart, slightly calmer than before as she eyed the ring resting proudly on her left ring finger; a row of blue and green gems woven together upon white gold._

_"Lexa. You can't just spring this on me like that. We're in the middle of a mission! And you didn't even bother to ask..."_

_The brunette smiled as Clarke drifted off, slight pout on her face. Lexa leaned forward once again, kissing the pout away._

_"But it's a yes, isn't it?" the older girl replied, green eyes gleaming with amusement._

 

* * *

 

She placed the supplies into her shoulder bag as she slipped out of the Room of Requirement.

It has been a while since she had last been to Hogwarts, but the corridors remained as familiar and welcoming as when she was a student. Had it been under different circumstances, Clarke would have loved to stay and reminisce. Yet time was not on her side, she knew.

Time had never been on her side even when she started the mission those many months ago. And now, with Lexa not by her side, the urgency that Clarke felt was at the level of desperation.

She thought of the objective. Of the magical world that was at stake. Of the promise she made with the girl with forest green eyes, who-

No.

Her heart clenched, even as it rapidly thrummed in her chest, adrenaline pumping through her veins while she ran. She had to believe that Lexa was fine, wherever she was.

This was not a personal journey. This was a mission to save the world, with the belief that there would be a world worth returning to after she saved it.

Thus Lexa would have to be fine.

_You must kill the Northern Queen_ , the memory of Lexa's voice reminded her. _It is prophesized that my past reincarnation is destined to help you._

Once in seven centuries, when the sun and the stars governed by Chronos align... at the stroke of midday, the ancient texts speak of a place that will gather enough magical energy for a time travel spell. Enough, to change the course of the world. If their calculations are correct, the location should point to Hogwarts. Specifically, somewhere within the Quidditch fields.

Clarke hastened her pace at the thought, careful nonetheless that no one would notice her presence along the school halls. She had prayed that today was not a game day, but seeing as to how the Hogwarts halls were mostly empty, she doubted that she would be so lucky.

Her only hope now was that her enemy had not yet arrived.

She was about to reach the end of the hallway and into the school grounds when a commotion broke out in the direction of the Quidditch stands. Along with it came a foreboding sensation, as goosebumps rose on her skin.

_You've got to me kidding me._

She cursed, rushing to the source of the uproar and disregarding any previous reluctance in revealing herself.

_Dementors. More than two dozen of them._

A couple of Hogwarts Professors had already gathered to fight off the threat, signaling for the Head Girl and Head Boy to lead the rest of the students away from the attackers. There were seemingly too many dementors wrecking chaos, along with the massive number of students to bring out negative emotions from, that the professors struggled to keep everything under control. Still, Clarke knew that she need not worry about the battle between the teachers and the dementors, as the adults should be able to hold their own against the creatures.

What caused her most concern were the dementors that had begun to pursue the students. It was towards this group that Clarke rushed towards, brandishing her wand just as the dementors reached the seventh years, who were protectively trying to usher the younger students behind them while they turned to face the enemy.

_"Expecto patronum!"_

The spell was cast, but the dementors marched on, unhindered.

The truth was, Clarke did not know what to expect from the spell. Once upon a time, she had used it quite often- if not for her work as an Auror, then simply for the enjoyment in the animal form her patronus took. Summoning happy thoughts from her mind had never been as difficult as it was now, however, and she struggled to remember what happiness felt as she envisioned green eyes and soft brown tresses.

Any time now, the dementors would reach the students. Not only would she be unable to save them, the dementors would probably prevent her from casting the time travel spell as well.

She took in a deep breath and tried to focus once more. A bright glow from the ring on her hand caught her eyes, and she felt a sudden warmth spread from her fingertips to the rest of her body.

_Clarke, you have to believe I'll always be with you. Death is not the end._

She raised her wand, once more yelling the spell.

_"Expecto patronum!"_

She watched, holding her breath as a silvery form dashed from the tip of her wand, powerful as ever, chasing all the nearby dementors away. Upon seeing their retreat, she quickly ran towards the center of the Quidditch field, already mentally calculating the position in which a time travel spell would best be cast.

So concentrated was she towards the task at hand, that Clarke did not pay any heed to the growing number of people gathering to observe her as the professors quickly took control of the rest of the battle. Amongst the seventh year crowd, a couple of Griffindor students recognized her as a former housemate. They eyed the blonde witch curiously, unsure of how to proceed, until the Head Girl ushered them from the field.

"Clarke!" The Head Girl called out once the rest of the students were safely headed towards the school.

The mention of her name seemed only to spur Clarke quicker into action as she quickly waved her wand while uttering another spell.

_"Accio Nimbus!"_

Immediately one of the broomsticks flew to her and Clarke jumped on, wasting no time to fly towards the center goal post at one edge of the field. On the ground below, the Head Girl tried to pursue her.

"Clarke, wait! It's me, Octavia! What happened to you? Where did you disappear to after you graduated? Where's Lexa?"

But Clarke was focused on the task at hand. Paying the other girl no heed, she reached into the bag tied around her shoulders for a talisman with an infinity sign on it and threw it directly towards the goal post ahead. A portal immediately opened up before her.

"Clarke! At least tell me where you are going?"

Without looking back, Clarke offered her friend a soft reply before she disappeared through the portal.

"Godric's Hollow. About a thousand years ago."

At the foot of the middle goal post, Octavia watched as her friend vanished into thin air. Her mind raced with questions and possible answers on Clarke's sudden appearance and disappearance.

The last time she had seen the older girl was a couple of days after Clarke's graduation. The blonde was chattering excitedly about how she was trained to become an auror during her last year and how she was about to leave for her first mission.

Clarke had seemed much younger more carefree then.

There were so many differences that Octavia could pin point, from the quiet mystery that seemed to surround the other girl, to her hasty departure and uncharacteristic lack of any attempt at contacting her friends. She probably wouldn't have even acknowledged the head girl if Octavia hadn't rushed after her.

The more Octavia thought about Clarke and her part in the dementor attack, the more it bothered her, dread settling in the pit of her stomach as all of a sudden, a  single thought struck through her mind.

_Whatever happened that had changed Clarke's patronus to a raccoon?_

Octavia had a strong suspicion to whom it was that the new patronus was connected to. Clarke did not love easily. But when she loved, she did so without holding back. If the Daily Prophet's articles were true and the world's best auror was indeed missing, then there was no guessing what lengths Clarke would go through to get her back.

Question is...what was Clarke planning to do?


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me on this, okay? The beginning of this chapter might confuse you at first, but it's all worth it in the end I promise. Everything will pull together.

**Last Time...**

Something has happened to Lexa, and we find Clarke going to Hogwarts in order to create a Time Travel Spell. She battles a group of attacking dementors before casting the spell, traveling back over a thousand years to a medieval Godric's Hollow where one of Lexa's past reincarnations could be found. Before Clarke disappears, Octavia (Head Girl at Hogwarts) recognizes her and sees that Clarke's patronus is a raccoon.

_Chapter Two_

 

\-----------------Godric's Hollow: 985 A.D. -------------

 

Legends often spoke of the first magic users ever to exist; they say those people were descended from the gods themselves, and were the strongest. As those of magical blood intermarried with non-magical  people, the magic become more dilute until it got to the point where magical children were few and far between.

Eventually, fearing that their offspring would no longer be able to produce magic, witches and wizards began to segregate into magical colonies and villages, secluded from and no longer wishing to take part in the world of non-magical people around them; Muggles, as non-magical folk were eventually called.

Still, there were enough witches and wizards living amongst Muggles - rare as it was- that magic was still well-known. Yet due to the much smaller number of magic users, as well as their abilities giving them more power than those not of the blood, these witches and wizards became highly coveted within political circles.

Having a witch or a wizard on one side of the battlefield could possibly determine the outcome of the entire war. Thus when war broke out between the Trikru Kingdom and that of Azgeda, their leaders rushed to find magic users who could aid them.

Azgeda was able to find three, naming one as their high priest, and placing the elder of two magical sisters as a knight to lead the army. So mighty was Anya the female knight, that the Trikru lost much of their land.

In fact, the Trikru Kingdom would have been taken over, if not for the wit and leadership of a Lord named Gustus. Despite being a Muggle, Lord Gustus was born with extraordinary strength and a deep love for his people. His fighting skills were second to none. His confidence and charisma brought hope and determination to an army that would otherwise have given up. Not to mention, Gustus had a talent for strategies in warfare.

Having Gustus at the head of the army made the Trikru soldiers exceedingly brave. They were more than willing to die for him, knowing he would not let their deaths be in vain.

Thus, while Gustus and his army were not able to defeat the Azgeda and their magic users, they were able to keep the outside forces at bay.

For over ten years they fought in a stalemate, with Azgeda unable to break through the Trikru defense, and Trikru unable to chase their enemies out of their territory. It continued that way, until one fateful day Gustus promoted his only daughter, Alexa, as the Commander of thirteen elite squadrons.

Commander Alexa lead one strategic attack after the other, pushing the enemy's forces out of Trikru land until they were forced to retreat to the village of Godric's Hollow, at the edge between the two Kingdoms.

 

\-------------One Night Before the Attack on Godric's Hollow, Location: 20 miles from the Village---------------

 

The image of her wounded father fighting for his life was seared into her mind as she left her father's tent, already in full gear and black warpaint on her face as she waited to give word for the attack. A short distance from the entrance, her second in command, Indra, seemed to pace back and forth as the woman watched her daughter sharpen her sword a few steps away.

Calmly, Alexa turned towards the two, worry in her eyes giving way to warmth as it fell on the sight of Costia, working hard on whetting the blade.

"How are the two of you?"

Indra turned to the commander with pride on her upturned lips.

"My greatest wish is to serve you and your father. Now that my daughter has been selected to join the army as well, I have been very proud. She's been too excited to sleep."

Nodding in appreciation, Alexa took a few steps towards the younger girl, motioning for Costia to give her the sword. She examined the weapon carefully, taking a few swings to test its strength and sharpness.

If Alexa was to be honest with herself, she did not want her childhood friend to participate in the upcoming battle. Costia had always been too soft, too gentle. Too kind for the cruelties of war. As Commander, Alexa should not pick favorites or show bias towards any single soldier. There was nothing Alexa could say to prepare Costia for the first horrors of killing.

But they needed as many soldiers as they could get. With Gustus badly injured, and the battle having reached a turning point, they could not afford to stop now.

Still, perhaps a few words of advice would not hurt.

"A weapon to be used in battle should not be too sharp nor too dull. If it is too sharp, it will break easily. If it is too blunt, when you pierce into the bone, you won't be able to pull it out. The tip should be pointed, and each cut should we swift. Understand?"

Costia nodded as she looked at her commander in awe, hanging onto each word. Noticing the other girl's silence, Alexa laid a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. She gave the other girl back the sword, voice gentle with compassion as the commander spoke.

"How are you feeling? Nervous?"

At this Costia broke her eye contact, dark brown irises filled with emotion as she eyed Gustus's tent.

"No. Even though I've only been part of the army as a healer, I've always longed to be a part of the battles. I've always wanted to serve under you and your father, to defeat the enemy...and push them out of Trikru land."

Indra nodded to her daughter, face serious despite the fondness in her gaze. The mother grabbed her daughter's hand,  sword still in Costia's grasp, and shook it.

"Enough talk. Before you fight, you have to learn how to properly care for your weapon first."

But even as they spoke the thirteen squadron leaders and their army had begun to gather around them, each kneeling once they saw the commander. Alexa shook her head, glancing at Costia one last time before turning to the rest of her soldiers.

"We might not have enough time."

Then, in a louder voice Alexa yelled out her command.

"Sound out the battle drums. We march in an hour."

 

\-------------Godric's Hollow, an Hour Before the Attack---------------

 

The scouts had reported back to Anya that the Trikru soldiers were not far from the village. As she stood by the gates with her soldiers, she wondered how everything had become like this. Not so long ago, they had had the upper hand against the Trikru. She had never placed much effort in defeating Gustus, because he had never been a worthy opponent.

But ever since the Commander had taken over, they had lost one battle after the other, until they had to retreat to Godric's Hollow to take care of the injured. Now they could only stand there and wait for the reinforcements that would probably never arrive.

The sounds of footsteps approaching caused her to turn, nodding once as her subordinate approached.

"Nyko."

The man lowered his head, raising one fist to tap onto his chest in respect.

"Anya. Every one of our men and women who can still fight swear loyalty to you. We will fight to our last breath!"

Taking a deep breath, Anya readied herself to face her comrades, making note of the injured state of many of the soldiers, some leaning against the village walls and others being treated by their friends. As she and Nyko approached the village center, the knight could see her  sister in the middle, hands moving in an intricate dance with a wand as she attempted to perform a difficult spell.

As Emori cast the spell, the village center seemed to glow a bright yellow, the symbol of an ancient rune appearing on the ground. Yet it did not take long to disappear, and Anya rushed over to catch her sister as Emori stumbled, as if about to faint.

"I'm sorry, Anya. I failed you again."

Before the knight could reply, the High Priest strode forward, eyes narrowed in disapproval.

"There is no time. Out of the three of us, Emori is the best at figuring out runes. You have to lift the seal placed on this village. For the eternal glory of Azgeda, try again!"

But Anya paid the man no heed. She faced her army, voice resolute as she spoke.

"I have decided to sound the retreat. At most in two hours, the Trikru army will reach Godric's Hollow."

The look that Titus gave to the female knight could only be described as pure outrage.

"No! You were made a knight so that you could fight for the Kingdom. This is not the time to retreat! Once we break the seal, we obtain the power to defeat Trikru, as well as everyone else who stands in our way. You will fight for this village to the death, or you will live your life a coward!"

The man's impassioned outburst was designed to prick at the knight's pride. Yet Anya felt nothing when she looked at Titus, knowing herself to not be a coward. She did not need to prove anything to him, and knew that her soldiers would not listen to him. What she would not stand for, however, is to needlessly waste the lives of her men.

And so, with one hand raised, she motioned for him to quiet down as she replied.

"The decision is final. I've ruled the battlefield for many years, and even if Lord Gustus was present before me now, I would not bat an eyelid. Yet within a very short time, his daughter was able to win all seven battles against me, leaving me to defend this village. So I have decided. I will stay here and fight one last battle with her. Any soldier who does not wish to stay with me can retreat."

All around them, men and women were silent after the knight's declaration, trying to process on what they should do next. But Titus would not back down.

"I am the high priest! I demand that everyone here must stay to defend the village until the last man stands! Until the seal has been broken!"

Growling, Emori raised her wand at the man's throat.

"Give me the Northern Queen's sacred scrolls! We all know you've been plotting something. There was no need to attack the Trikru kingdom for so long. All you wanted was to take over this village for whatever secrets you've been hiding that's been sealed underneath these grounds."

Titus simply glanced once at the wand pointed at him, before reaching in his shirt pocket to pull out a medallion with the royal insignia on it.

"I was afraid you might pull something like this," Titus started, a smirk forming at his lips. "This is proof that the King has bestowed on me the power to rule over Azgeda, second only to His Majesty himself. Now, I order you to bow down to me."

The man grinned, but the wand remained pointing at his throat, much to his surprise.

Emori narrowed her eyes.

"The medallion is only bestowed as the highest honor to someone who'd performed many services to the Kingdom. What makes you worthy of it? You probably stole it from the king." The younger sister waved up her wand, about to cast a spell, but Anya laid a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

It was not as though Anya cared for the priest. Yet seeing the medallion brought forth a sense of duty, and loyalty to the crown. It would not be proper to ignore his words on the assumption that the medallion was not given to him by the King. Should Titus's words be true, then to go against them would be treason.

"Emori. We've always been loyal to the royal family. Titus might be a pathetic excuse for a wizard, but he may be acting on the King's behalf this time."

As Titus glared at the siblings Anya began to bow in concession. Eventually as the entire army watched on, Emori lowered her wand with a huff before lowering herself as well.

Eyes lighting up in triumph, Titus turned to Anya and spoke.

"Anya, I hereby order you to lead your soldiers into a battle to the death with the Commander. Under no circumstances are you allowed to retreat or surrender."

As the knight nodded, beckoning her sister to stand up along with her, the high priest gave her a few words of instruction then departed for his quarters, satisfied that Anya would now lead her soldiers to do his beckoning.

What he did not recognize was that while Anya was loyal to the crown, and would yield to the title the possession of the medallion bestowed to him because of her honor and loyalty to the Crown...

Anya had also agreed to battle because she was not one to quit, had never intended to surrender even as she had struggled with the idea of retreating. She was intrigued by the Commander; did not want to lose to the Commander. One might even say that she enjoyed the thrill in fighting with such a worthy opponent.

Yet the knight also strove to care for her men and women as best as she could. Staying and fighting for her own hubris was too selfish when the lives of her people were at stake.

And so what Titus offered her was an escape. He offered an order by the King, to defend the village at all costs because of whatever secrets lay beneath might mean the triumph of the entire Kingdom. Dying from the refusal to quit a battle which they were certain to lose...suddenly did not seem as pridefully selfish.

Here was a chance to serve.

She turned to her soldiers then, strength in her gaze as she looked upon each of them. Titus will have his battle. But she will give her soldiers a chance to leave regardless of his demands.

"Whoever wishes to retreat may still do so. I ask you to bring my sister with you once the battle begins. Protect her, and guide her to the Capitol. The fight that the rest of us engage with the enemy will give you more time. For those of you who wish to stay...we have been ordered to defend this village at all cost."

Understanding what was about to happen, Emori gasped, pulling her sister's arm, but Anya continued without pause, hands motioning Nyko to pull her sister away and to safety.

"There is a dark spell designed in secret by the Azgedian Crown called the Inferius Curse. Once placed upon you, when you die you will turn into Inferi, able to continue to fight the enemy while your soul has left this world. Should you not wish to burn in hell along with me, I suggest you leave now."

She stood, waiting for the men to leave, wishing that most of them would. Yet one by one each of the soldiers began to kneel, not truly understanding the extent of the curse to be placed upon them and not caring even then. Such was the extent to which they were willing to sacrifice for their people.

For a long moment Anya looked upon them, pride and regret stinging her eyes before she lifted her head towards the dark sky above as though praying. Yet tears did not fall even as she realized that there was no going back for any of them. No God would grant forgiveness for the darkness which they were to take part.

One by one the curses were placed, until a horn resounded in the distance signaling the battle that was to begin.

 

* * *

 

Alexa rode at the front of the army, urging her war horse to a swift gallop as they neared Godric's Hollow. The battles had weakened the enemy, she knew. The Azgedians would try to put up a fight, but their numbers had been significantly reduced by the previous battles. According to her estimates, more than half of them were severely injured or had been killed in the last battle already.

Still, there was no room for mistakes. The enemy must have already known that she would be coming, and would be ready with traps ahead.

And yet...

She could never have imagined that they would meet no resistance whatsoever as they approached Godric's Hollow. The gates were open, and as she motioned for her men to slow to a halt as they entered the village, they could see a large group of Azgedian soldiers lined up calmly before them.

Before the Trikru soldiers could react, each Azgedian pulled out a blade, plunging it into their own hearts. Behind them, Anya stood upon a raised pedestal, wand high in the air.

The dead soldiers sprung into attack.

Chaos erupted.

At the center of it all, Alexa brandished her spear, cutting down one attacker after the other while trying to shout orders to her men. Yet the enemy simply could not be defeated. No matter how many cuts, how many jabs, the Azgedian corpses sprang back into action.

Sure that the only way to stop them was to get to Anya herself, Alexa fought her way to the enemy knight, weapon poised to defend herself against the other girl's magical attacks. In her haste, however, the Commander did not see the two inferi that had rushed to attack behind her until they very last moment.

With a mighty swing of her spear, Alexa was able to push them back, only to be hit with whatever spell Anya had sent towards her. She flew backwards, Anya's voice resounding in the distance despite the battle noises all around them.

"It is my deepest regret that we could not have been part of the same army, Commander. If we had joined forces, perhaps there would be no army in the world that could defend against us. But it all ends now!"

Alexa could see the knight wave her wand once again even as she was sent backwards. Closing her eyes, she braced for the impact. Perhaps she would land somewhere harsh, seriously injuring herself in the process. Or perhaps Anya's spell would hit her before then. Either way, it would be the end-

_"Ignis Tempestatis!"_

The sudden unfamiliar voice was almost soft in its strange utterance, while an equally unfamiliar arm wove around her waist as someone caught her from behind.

Alexa gasped as heat seemed to spread throughout the entire area. She opened her eyes to see a ring of fire enveloping many of the Azgedian soldiers down below. And in the middle of it all...was a girl with shining blonde hair in strange outlandish clothing, holding her tightly as they rode to a quick descent on top of a broom. As the commander remained silent in her surprise, the girl smiled, leaning even closer to whisper in the brunette's ears.

"I finally found  you. You're coming back with me to the year 2016."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very large Thank You for reading/kudos/bookmarks/commenting. It means a lot, and gave me the push to publish this chapter a lot faster than originally intended. I can't say Thank You enough.
> 
> I'm sorry that it is unedited though, because I'm updating this really late at night. I have work tomorrow.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Time... As Clarke travels back in time, we travel back to medieval Godric's Hollow, where a war is occurring between two Kingdoms. Even though Lexa's past incarnation had been winning her battles, the Azgeda continue to defend the village at all cost in order to protect some sort of secret power. Alexa finds herself fighting Inferi, when Clarke suddenly jumps into the frenzy.

As soon as they descended to the ground, Alexa jumped off the broomstick to confront her mysterious savior. Pointing her weapon at the girl menacingly, she eyed the blonde with suspicion.

"Who are you? And where did you suddenly come from?"

Expecting a reply, she lowered her spear slightly in surprise when the strange girl merely blinked once, seemingly unimpressed, before proceeding to smooth down the ruffles in her light-colored hair.

"You're lucky that even the medieval ages have broomsticks. Otherwise I don't know what would happen to Godric's Hollow's history."

If Alexa was not trained to keep her stoic expression, she would have gaped at the girl's odd actions and words. Instead, she stood immobile, unsure on how to proceed.

The blonde stared at her for a moment, frowning, before speaking once more.

"Don't be afraid. I'm just passing by, so you can't really do anything to me."

At the girl's words, the Commander finally lowered her weapon, green eyes shining in curiosity as she took in the other girl's outlandish clothes and even stranger demeanor.

"...Just who are you?"

The girl pursed her lips for a moment, before asking, "This is Godric's Hollow?"

Alexa nodded.

"And you're Alexa?"

The Commander nodded once more, eyebrows raising slightly.

"From this moment forward, if you don't have my permission then don't ask me who I am, okay?"

Making as though the conversation ended there, Clarke proceeded to examine her clothes, making sure her bag of supplies were still secure at her shoulder while she hooked the broomstick to her back.

Ignoring the fighting occurring around them, Alexa continued to observe her, as though staring at her for long enough would bring out recognition. When there was none, the brunette spoke up once more.

"Do I know you?"

Alexa turned her head slightly, puzzled when the younger girl gave her a long, meaningful look. They stared into each other's eyes, blue onto green before the blonde took in a deep breath, breaking eye contact in the process.

She turned away, voice softening as she replied. "I'm not sure how to explain it to you. All I can say is that I have to take you back to the year 2016."

For the first time in her life, Alexa found that she could barely understand what was going on at all. Whatever the girl in front of her was trying to say served only to confuse her further, and so she stood, unsure of whether the blonde was a friend or an enemy.

As the Commander remained deep in thought, a sudden war cry rung into the air, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Commander Alexa! Destiny has decreed that we must be on opposing sides. Godric's Hollow will be where we decide who will win, and who will die. Our battle ends today, come fight me!"

They turned to the source of the shout to find Anya quickly approaching with wand in hand. As the blonde looked on, Alexa brandished her weapon to defend against the onslaught of spells sent the brunette's way.

 _Huh_ , Clarke thought. _A spell-resistant spear. How would she have gotten that?_

She grabbed onto the commander's wrist before the taller girl could leave.

"Hey, regardless of whatever you have to settle here, go with me first. I can't just trust that history would repeat the way it does."

Green eyes darkened against black war paint as Alexa stared into ocean blue irises. Whatever secrets lay beneath the turbulent waves of those depths, Alexa felt herself drawn to them; felt obligated to explain herself.

"I don't know who you are, don't know your intentions. I just know that if I don't defeat them today, I will never leave Godric's Hollow."

Still, Clarke resisted, hand tightening around the girl's wrist. She could feel the strength underneath, and the annoyance barely held in check. Yet the fear that Lexa's past incarnation would be harmed before Clarke could take her away made the blonde raise her voice, stubbornly choosing not to care what the other girl felt.

"I don't need your agreement, and you will not have a choice in the matter," Clarke exclaimed.

With a powerful pull, the commander tore away from the shorter girl's grasp.

"Why not? Even if I die here today, I have a choice. And you cannot control me."

She rushed off, no longer listening to the blonde's yells behind her.

"Hey wait!! Darn it, Lexa. Current and past reincarnations, you always have to risk your life to protect other people. You never listen to me!"

Heedless of the blonde's tantrum, together the commander and the knight dueled, swinging here and twisting around there. Attack and parry. Anya would send out a spell only to have it deflected by the spear, and the commander would send out a slash of her own, almost as though they were in a sacred dance.

Clarke watched on sulkily, sending out occasional charms herself to ward off the inferi all around them. Eventually she noticed how the Trikru soldiers were falling one by one all around her. She knew beforehand from reading on the history of these battles that the Trikru would lose. She also knew that according to history, Commander Alexa dies within the next few days.

Common sense dictated that Clarke should not attempt anything, in case history is accidentally changed and the world she was to return to becomes something else entirely. Yet Clarke had never been one to hold back. When she thought about it, the fact that she was able to travel to the past in the first place to save Alexa meant that she had a part in its history. Mind still racing with the sudden decision to take action, the witch began to survey her surroundings.

All around her, the inferi were dominating the battlefield. There were simply too many for her to defeat alone, but perhaps...

Her gaze locked into that of the knight battling with Lexa's past incarnation. Dark magic seemed to flow from the woman's wand, and she kept her tight control over the attacking Inferi even as she fought. Clarke didn't really want to hurt anyone, and a simple stun might not really work against the other witch, seeing as to how she was able to control the dark creatures without constant attention to them. But if she could somehow disrupt the knight's dark magic...

_Which spell works best against dark magic?_

An idea popped into her mind, and while she was not certain the spell would work, she knew it was worth a try. She moved closer, waiting for the just the right moment to avoid accidentally hitting Alexa. Then, just as the commander rolled to the side, Clarke raised her wand.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

Unlike last time, the silver animal burst from her wand immediately, shooting forward and piercing through the other witch before disappearing.

Immediately Anya stumbled, eyes widening as she continued to look at the commander.

"You..." She whispered, before falling to the ground.

At once, all of the inferi paused, and the Trikru army used that brief moment to gather near their surprised commander in hopes of guidance. It did not take long for the creatures to resume attacking, growling as they lunged after their enemy. Without Anya's control, it seemed, the inferi had become even more aggressive.

Immediately Alexa took charge.

"Gather into a defensive formation! Those with the longest weapons or shields, towards the front."

Sweeping her spear to the side to knock out an inferi trying to bite at Costia, Alexa ushered her towards the back before turning to Clarke.

"Can you send out that animal again?" She asked, voice not exactly demanding, but used to not receiving a rejection nonetheless.

To Alexa's astonishment, the blonde witch merely rolled her eyes, glancing at Costia with an odd glint in her blue irises before turning back to the brunette.

"Do you think it's easy to send out one Patronus after the other? Even though my patronus is different from most, the spell doesn't work towards them in that way, anyway. That woman is only knocked out for now, and there's too many of them. We have to run before she wakes!"

At her words, the Trikru army slowly began to step back, weapons still pointed at the dark creatures while they waited for an order from the commander.

But Alexa stood her ground, arms still poised and ready to fight. Groaning, Clarke grabbed onto one of her sleeves to pull the commander away.

"Stop being so stubborn. No matter how strong you are, without the proper spells there's no way you can defeat a hoard of Inferi."

Not for the first time that day, Alexa found herself once again surprised by the girl still earnestly pulling her away. Her first instinct was to fight back against the enemy as well as the blonde stranger who dared to disregard her position as Commander. But Alexa was not one to let her emotions blind her from seeing what was happening.

Not wishing for more harm to come to her soldiers, she signaled for them to retreat, taking one last look at the fallen knight on the ground before running along with everyone else.

They ran further into the village, passing a second set of gates that belonged to a fenced-off area for livestock.

To their surprise, the inferi stood behind the gates, making no move to follow them inside. Seeing that they were safe for now, Alexa turned to her second in command.

"Indra, take a couple of our men to check the area around the fences and make sure they're secure."

The woman nodded, and the commander watched her leave before turning to the rest of her now much smaller army. Before she could speak to them, however, rustling noises suddenly echoed deeper within the enclosure, and the entire group focused their attention towards the inside of the buildings a short distance from them.

Behind them, Clarke made a swift wave of her wand.  _"Lumos!"_

A group of shadowed figures were moving closer. With the help of the extra lighting, the figures could eventually be distinguished as dozens of Azgedian soldiers, cautiously approaching.

In their confusion at seeing the enemy so close by, the Trikru soldiers wasted no time to brandish their weapons, yelling out while they charged to attack.

Alexa, however, stayed behind in attempt to make more sense of the situation. Motioning for Clarke to raise her wand higher, the commander's voice pierced through the air, calling to her comrades.

"Stop!"

She threw her spear forward as she called out, and it landed with a thunderous boom between the two groups, halting everyone in their steps immediately. With everyone's full attention on her, the commander strode to the front of her army, calmly picking a fallen bottle from the ground and handing it over to her subordinates.

Seeing that no immediate harm was to come upon them, the Azgedian soldiers pulled back, slumping towards the building walls and the ground.

As she watched them retreat, Alexa began to explain.

"I thought the area smelled...peculiar."

Tristan, the warrior holding the bottle, spoke up as he tossed the bottle back to the ground.

"Medicine."

Alexa nodded. "It's what they use to apply over wounds. Those monsters probably stopped following us here because this is where their injured comrades are hiding."

Tristan narrowed his eyes when the commander made a move to approach the wounded Azgedian soldiers, raising her hands in a peaceful gesture. "Why aren't we attacking them? They're the enemy."

 The commander paused when she replied, beckoning to her comrades to join her.

"We are Trikru. If we are to defeat the enemy, we do so honorably, in the battlefield. Not when they are wounded and helpless."

One by one, the Trikru knelt beside the injured soldiers, Alexa leading the way as she moved to aid them in their injuries until only Tristan remained standing.

"Even if we don't kill them now, I don't see why we have to help them, too."

Standing by the gates, Clarke felt warmth envelop her heart at the compassionate nature of her lover's previous-incarnation. She'd been mostly silent so far since they entered the enclosure, but the irritation she felt from the man's cold remarks made her break from her thoughts. Frowning, she spoke up.

"Leaving them to die is the same thing as killing them."

Then, turning to Alexa, she made eye contact with the commander for a couple of seconds, a small smile on her face before her eyes hardened and she wiped all emotion from her face.

"I'm pretty sure you have a lot of questions. We'll speak soon. And then...you will have to leave with me."

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile in the village center, Nyko spotted the unconscious knight and carried her to her worried sister, who along with Titus, had not taken part in the battle. 

"I had told her that she had to defend the village at all cost, and now look at what's happened. Soon the Trikru will take over, and we will lose everything, all because your sister had been too weak to win."

Ever loyal to his leader, Nyko immediately pulled out his sword and raised it towards the priest's throat.

"If you dare insult her again, I will slit your throat."

Yet Titus merely laughed, focusing only on Emori.

"The treasure beneath the seal of this village can save us all. If you believe me, then tell him to pull back his weapon. I will give you the Northern Queen's scrolls. It will show you how to break the seal."

Emori took a deep breath. While she did not trust any of Titus's words, she knew that her options were very limited. Most of their army were either under orders to retreat, were too injured to fight, or had been turned into Inferi...which would soon become inactive once the spell disappears. Anya, once she awakens, would be intent on fighting to her last breath, in a battle they were sure to lose. Her only hope was to attempt to unlock the seal, in hopes that the result would be beneficial.

"Hey Nyko...can you leave for a moment?" Emori asked, a note of pleading in her tone.

The warrior pulled back, looking at her worriedly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Emori nodded.

Sighing, the tall man retreated, giving one last glare to Titus while the priest grinned maliciously, handing over a thick piece of parchment. Shaking his head, Nyko glanced at the unconscious knight on the ground, wondering if this would turn out to be a mistake.

Anya did not trust Titus. And whatever the seal was for...Nyko was sure that it was made within this village for a reason. Breaking it did not seem like a good idea at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time...Clarke helps Alexa fight Anya, before they all retreat with the inferi in pursuit. They find a small enclosure for livestock to hide in, and they end up helping the injured Azgedian soldiers there. On the other side of the village, Titus manages to persuade Emori to break the village seal as the younger sister worries for the unconscious Anya.

 

Once she finished helping the Azgedian soldiers, Alexa looked up in search of the blonde witch.

Clarke stood alone near the gate, muttering to herself as she examined the supplies in her shoulder bag.

"Damn it!" Clarke groaned, throwing a couple of talismans around before counting the various colored potions hooked to one of the pockets. "With such a small supply, how will I be able to make a living once I get back to 2016?"

Shaking her head, the witch nonetheless pulled out a yellow talisman, throwing it onto one of the surrounding walls. Immediately the fences and gate seemed to strengthen, a protective glow surrounding the entire area.  

She grinned slightly to herself. 

Outside, the inferi have eventually quieted down, one by one becoming less active as the dark magic from Anya left the corpses they were possessing.

Clarke watched on, nodding in satisfaction that the threat is probably gone for now. She fiddled with the ring on her finger, thinking back to the unusual look her patronus had taken lately. If she wasn't mistaken, then the animal had changed.

But when? And how?

Her eyes darkened as she thought back of the last time she saw Lexa; the brunette trembling in her arms as she tried to speak.

_"Clarke, you have to let everything happen naturally. We will meet again."_

An idea came to her then, and Clarke pulled her wand out, tapping on the ring lightly.

To her surprise, a translucent cloud condensed, eventually taking the look of her lover during their last moment of happiness. The magical hologram looked at her- or was it beyond her?- and began to speak, uttering the words she'd heard once, a long time ago.

_"What's wrong, Clarke? Something troubling you?"_

Unable to control herself, she found herself replying to the memory.

"Just a little. Maybe."

The vision continued to speak, and Clarke immediately recognized it as a magical recording of something Lexa had once told her while giving her the ring, before everything took a turn for the worst.

_"There is something we have to do, no matter what. The future will hold a lot of danger. I'm afraid you will lose a lot. But during the time I've spent with you, you've made me understand that time doesn't really mean anything. Even if a person can live forever, the end is only loneliness, and a sadness worse than death. As long as you're happy with yourself, then even if we die, there would be no regrets. Clarke. No matter what happens, please remain yourself. Forget the existence of time. Forget life and death, or the length of time we have together. What we need to do, is to keep to the present. Even if tomorrow the world ends, we will live happily. There is no time. The only time that exists is this moment, when we're still together. Clarke, ste yuj."_

A short distance away Alexa blinked, rubbing her eyes and wondering if she was hallucinating. The image of the girl before them looked exactly like her.

But the memory did not speak for long. Unable to handle the emotions it evoked, Clarke tapped the ring once again, and the hologram disappeared into it. She then turned to face the sky, as though willing her tears not to fall. Breathing deeply, she struggled to hold everything in while Alexa moved closer, head turning back and forth in search of the image.

"Where did she go? Why does she look like me? Was that a human or a ghost?"

Only then did Clarke turn to the approaching commander, sadness in her eyes.

"I also want to know if she is currently human or a ghost."

Heart clenching at the familiar way Alexa was staring at her, Clarke frowned.

"Can you talk without looking at me?" she harshly whispered.

The commander grimaced, unused to being spoken to by that tone of voice, but unsure how to respond otherwise.

"Then where do you want me to look?"

Clarke's head tilted towards one of the posts.

"Stare at the post over there."

Angry, Alexa yelled out. "Why should I...I'm the commander!"

But Clarke would not yield. How should she treat her lover's past incarnation? Lexa and Alexa are the same, yet entirely different.

"Stare at that post, or else don't talk to me." Clarke demanded.

Rolling her eyes, the commander turned to the post.

Only then did Clarke start to answer some of the questions she knew Alexa might have.

"My name is Clarke Griffin. I am from over a thousand years in the future. The girl you saw a few seconds ago is one of your reincarnations. Her name is Lexa."

Alexa turned to look at the blonde questioningly, only to have Clarke throw her a glare.

"Look at the pole!"

The commander sighed, turning back and indicating for the witch to continue.

"The reason why I've come to this place is because I need to bring you to the year 2016 and accomplish what Lexa has yet to do- kill the Northern Queen."

Again, Alexa rolled her eyes, finally speaking up to voice her frustration. "Are you kidding me?"

Giving up on talking to the other girl with her back turned, Alexa spun around, marching menacingly closer to Clarke.

But the witch only scoffed.

"You think I have the free time to just visit the medieval ages for vacation? The Northern Queen will destroy the world. The history of mankind can only be written to the year 2016. You're the only one who can stop her."

Shaking her head, Alexa eyed the girl before her disbelievingly.

"I'm just a commander of non-magical people. How can I kill whatever Queen you're talking about?"

For the first time since they met, Clarke allowed the fear that she felt to show on her face, lip trembling as she answered.

"I don't know. But no matter what happens, I will be with you. I won't let you die before I do."

Alexa had often heard people offer their fealty to her before. Each day at battle, hundreds of men and women throw themselves to their deaths at her command. They kill for her. Die for her. Such was the trust her soldiers had placed upon her shoulders. And yet Clarke's declaration seemed like a different kind of promise altogether. A love confession, almost.

As she looked into stormy blue eyes, Alexa frowned, silent as she contemplated on how to reply.

"I didn't come to find you to speak of nonsense. Foremost, I wanted to Thank You for saving me. Second, I have my own duties to perform, so whatever you're expecting, don't plan on me placing you before my people."

Head over heart, Alexa promised herself. No matter what, her people had to come first. What she did not expect, however, was for Clarke's eyes to suddenly harden.

"Just be a good girl and follow me back to 2016! Don't ask too many questions. Do this, and I can promise you that everyone can make it out of Godric's Hollow safely," Clarke snapped.

With the mention of the safety of her people, Alexa turned around, walking closer to the fence in search of the inferi outside. Worry was evident on her face, and the sight of such care for the well being of others on the brunette's face caused Clarke's anger to deflate.

"Look. There are things that I can't tell you. Not because I don't want to, but because you wouldn't understand them anyway. Besides, I'm only a guest to this century. I don't want anyone to remember me. I can tell you though, that the curse used to change people into Inferi is one of the darkest spells out there. Even though my patronus wouldn't have hurt her physically...magically, your enemy is probably be exhausted for a while because the dark magic she's using is fighting against its residual effects. For the time being, you are all safe. The inferi pose no more threat, so you should all leave soon."

Then, as if to prove her words were true, Clarke reached over to open the gate, passing through to the outside before closing it once more.

As the witch had predicted, the inferi did not attack. Alexa watched with green eyes wide in amazement while the blonde pulled out some sort of rectangular device and laid it on the ground.

Clarke resumed speaking conversationally, even as she focused on her new task.

"This...is an ipod. A muggle device infused with magic. Don't ask what it is, because I'm not sure how to explain how it works. Just that it...has a voice recording of some chants and prayers used to let souls rest in peace and purge them of darkness."

Noting the hesitation in Alexa's eyes as the commander stared at the inferi warily, Clarke stepped further away from the fence and closer to the inferi as if to make a point with the commander that they are now safe.

 "Don't worry, they're harmless now. And even if they were more active, there is nothing you need to worry about. Earlier, they did not try to get past the fence because they sensed that their comrades were inside. When you used the Azgedian medicine to help their injured warriors, the smell of the herbs should have remained on you. They won't attack you anymore. Even though they're nothing more than dark corpses, reanimated to life, whatever part of their humanity that remains still has love in them. They don't want to hurt their friends. I feel sorry for them, actually. In order to fight for their cause, they've sacrificed their lives with the dark curse. People only see the monster on the outside- the corpses that keep on attacking...But no one realizes that the soul is forcefully sealed inside. At one point, once the darkness in them becomes too much, all that is left of their soul will burn in hell."

Alexa watched on as one by one the inferi became immobile while the chanting continued from the strange device, bright flashes of their soul glowing before leaving the corpses entirely.

"I've killed a lot of people in battle. Perhaps one day I might need this too."

She opened the gate to join Clarke on the opposite side. As if in silent agreement, together they started walking down the village street.

 

* * *

 

At a different corner of Godric's Hollow, Emori smiled in triumph as the seal broke with the help of the enchantment found on the scrolls. Just as the seal disappeared, however, a malevolent howl echoed around the entire area, and from the center of where the seal used to be, a tree began to grow at a rapid pace.

Titus's eyes shined greedily as he looked at the tree, awe in his face.

"It is a success. The fruit of the Northern Queen will spread its seeds around the world, and Azgeda will bask in eternal glory!"

Before them, the tree took no time to mature, and dark wisps of smoke swirled beside its branches, eventually turning into what looked like black fruits. One by one the fruits fell, and within them hatched tiny scaly-looking creatures.

The witch and wizard stared at each other in alarm as the creatures rushed towards them.

 

* * *

 

Unaware of what had happened in the other end of the village, Clarke and Alexa continued to explore the streets.

Dawn had begun to break. A warm pink peeked through the edge of the sky, and the atmosphere around them filled with a comfortable sense of peacefulness. Voice mellow and echoing the serene quiet of the atmosphere around them, Clarke continued their talk.

"The danger has passed. Anya is injured. Your army can leave this village at any time. You can follow me back to 2016."

Alexa only sighed, rubbing her face tiredly.

"The truth is, I don't know if I should trust you. Your actions confuse me. Your clothes are...outlandish and strange. Your attitude has been terrible. But this army does need you. Are you interested in joining?"

Clarke did not bother to look at the commander before replying, voice monotone as though she'd recited her words many times before.

"I am a former auror. My residence is currently in Hogsmeade, and when I have free time I enjoy shopping and hanging out. I have no interest in war. Towards your army, I don't have a positive impression either. My only purpose is to take you back to my time."

Alexa could not entirely understand the strange girl's outlandish comments. But she understood the gist of most of it, knowing that for whatever reason, the blonde needed her help. She also knew that having a powerful witch as her ally could mean victory for her people.

"Okay, I promise you. But the opponent's magic is too powerful. Even if we manage to escape this time, what about the next? If you can help me push the Azgeda out of our territory, I can promise you that no matter how dangerous the year 2016 is, I will follow you back. And if you order me to, a billion arrows can pierce my heart and I would still join you to the end of the earth if you so demand it."

But Clarke only looked at her sadly.

"History won't change just for you. The future is where you are fated to belong."

At this Alexa paused, green eyes filled with determination as it bore into blue.

"I promised my Lord, I will risk my life for the Trikru."

Yet once again, Clarke shrugged.

"Gustus the Great might be a brilliant and powerful man, but he won't survive in the end. Ultimately, the Trikru will fall. And so will Azgeda. It's just how history works. Kingdoms rise and fall...we all turn to dust at the end-"

"My dad won't disappoint me!" The commander snarled. Had it been anyone else, she would probably have raised her weapon and challenged them to defend her father.

Clarke merely smirked at the other girl's outburst.

"You're his daughter? Gustus has a daughter that I don't know about, no wonder I struggled with magical history at Hogwarts."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Out of nowhere, a large wall raised from the ground all around the village, blocking every exit. 

Unsure what to think of the situation, Clarke and Alexa remained immobile, staring at the wall in wonder. From within the livestock enclosure, the Trikru army rushed out to find their commander, bowing once they reached the two girls.

 With slow and cautious steps, the commander lead her warriors to one of the village exits.

 Behind them, Clarke yelled for them to stop while she bent down to grab a rock on the ground and throw it at the mysterious wall.

They watched as the rock disintegrated upon contact.

Turning to face the witch, Alexa frowned, as if asking her for an explanation. But the voice that broke through the silence came from a block away.

"Help! Please..."

They spun towards the direction of the cries, only to find an injured Emori being lead by an equally injured Nyko towards them. The two stumbled, falling to their knees as Emori continued her plead.

"Please...kill my sister. Kill Anya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies for the small delay. Thank You again for reading/comments/kudos/bookmarks :)

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first time trying a crossover like this, and the truth is I'm not sure how it will be received. All I ask is that this will be given an honest chance. It will be a long, epic tale, if you let me bring it to you. There is a lot to take in at first, and I'm sure you will be confused, but trust me that everything will be resolved. Feedback is definitely welcome. 
> 
> Also, I will use this chance to put in a disclaimer. As this is a Crossover, I've obviously taken many elements from both The 100 and Harry Potter to fuse them into one. I own neither. But what most of you may not know (though I wouldn't be surprised if a very few of you do recognize it), is that this story is also a crossover of another series- an old Asian tv series that is very dear to my heart (the name translates to something like "Purifying evil spirits"). A lot of the plot/storyline/quotes will be taken from there. I will not claim any of it as mine, except for the idea to fuse three of my favorite stories together: characters from The 100, magic and magical creatures from Harry Potter, and an amazing storyline from that Hong Kong series I'd watched as a child. 
> 
> Despite this being a crossover, however, I will strive to make it so that the plot will explain itself. You do not need to have background knowledge in any of these stories, though of course I know all of you here will already recognize the 100 characters and Harry Potter references anyway.


End file.
